Esa bata azul marino con lunares grises lo dice todo
by NatLB
Summary: "No espero encontrarse a Greg en una bata azul marino con lunares grises, de brazos cruzados y abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa, que era claro que le aparecía después del sexo." Iba con la idea de molestar a su hermano respecto de Anderson, no esto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

**Notas del capítulo:** Un pequeño aporte a este mundo y a esta pareja que adoro! ;)

**Beteo:** Como siempre gracias a Lilu, sino sus ojos llorarían sangre xD (probablemente al inicio y al final del fic, escribo solo yo xD )

* * *

><p><strong>Esa bata azul marino con lunares grises lo dice todo.<strong>

Sherlock y John estaban a unas cuadras del departamento del D.I. Sherlock necesitaba acceder a un caso bastante viejo y aseguraba que había un soplón en Scotland Yard, debido a que no lograron capturar a una banda las últimas dos veces que robaron en esas empresas de construcción.

Lo del soplón era su prioridad, pero ya que no podía pasearse libremente por Yard para descubrir gracias a sus métodos de deducción al sujeto, distraía su mente con otro trabajo; aunque necesitaba un cigarrillo y si John lo descubría fumando le tocaría escuchar el regaño del médico. Terminaría enojado y no pasaría los dos días, como prometió, con él, sino que con Mary y la pequeña Antoinette.

Mejor sería pedirle uno al médico mientras le ponía cara de perrito regañado. Algo beneficioso que descubrió gracias a la bebé, John no se resistía a las carañotas.

Volteó para hablar con su compañero cuando de repente vio pasar un auto completamente negro por la calle. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo. Llegó al departamento seguido de John, quien estaba preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

**{OoooO}**

—¡Gavin! ¡Gavin! —gritaba mientras aporreaba la puerta.

—Sherlock —le llamó John—. Es Greg —corrigió.

No fue necesario gritar nuevamente, ya que la puerta fue abierta por un ojeroso y molesto Lestrade.

—¿Que pasó ahora? —preguntó para luego dejarles pasar—. Ni un día libre —se quejó para sí mismo, pero aún así audible para los otros.

.-O-.

El trío se encontraba en la sala de Greg. Este desparramado en el sillón de tres cuerpos mientras que los otros ocupaban los dos individuales.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Qué quieren?

John se acomodó en el sillón.

—Necesitamos información de un antiguo caso y Sherlock... —miró a su compañero. No sabía cómo podría tomarse Greg que Sherlock creyera que uno de sus amigos fuera un soplón.

Quería decirlo de manera agradable, pero no fue necesario. Primero, porque no alcanzó a abrir la boca y segundo, porque lo que preguntó Sherlock descolocó a los otros.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué hacia Mycroft en tu departamento? —volvió a preguntar.

Greg observó a John pensando que Sherlock podría querer molestarte para así acceder al informe, pero por el rostro de perplejidad que tenía supo que no era un juego.

—Me trajo —explicó.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber.

Greg suspiró. No podía omitir información porque estaba hablando con Sherlock (sé todo de ti con sólo ver tu pulgar), no con cualquier mortal.

Decidió responder para tal vez, despacharlos luego y poder dormir un poco.

—Teníamos una cita en un restaurante, pero fui herido en una persecución y al regresar a mi oficina me di por enterado (_'Malditos que se fueron antes'_) que hubo un problema con los informes por lo que tuve que hacerlos nuevamente y hace poco me desocupé.

John con lo de la cita malinterpretó las cosas. El D.I. estaba con la ropa mal puesta, una herida en el labio, una marca amoratada en su cuello, el pelo revuelto y se le notaba que llevaba sus pantalones de repuesto. Cualquiera pensaría mal, pero al escuchar el resto entendió. Probablemente llevaba dos o tres días sin dormir por lo que eso explicaba el cansancio y las ojeras.

—¿Una cita? —John se quiso golpear. Sherlock era a veces un genio para algunas cosas y para otras era tan inocente.

—Generalmente hablamos de ti cuando nos vemos —añadió.

Sherlock iba a decir más cuando se escuchó abrir la puerta. Las visitas miraron a Greg quien estaba empezando a dormirse. Escucharon como la persona fue a la cocina a dejar unas bolsas.

—Si tenías sushi me hubieras avisado —dijo el _extraño_—. No habría pasado a comprar.

—¿Sushi? —preguntó John. No sabía que al D.I. le gustaba y bien que podrían invitarlo a comer un día.

—Íbamos a ir al restaurante a comer pastas, pero como no se pudo Myc me compró sushi para comer —se encogió de hombros.

_'¿MYC?'_ John estaba en un pequeño estado de shock.

**{OoooO}**

—¿Otra vez el Holmes? —dijo irónicamente la persona al entrar en la sala—. Al menos es mejor que tus donas.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

—Anderson.

—Sherlock.

Una tensión se apoderó del ambiente. John carraspeó incomodo cuando volvió a reaccionar. Sherlock le miró fugazmente sólo para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Sherlock rompió el silencio.

—Cocinar y...

—Y tiene tu llave —interrumpió.

—Me hace el favor de cocinar y limpiar, ya que no paso mucho tiempo aquí, para eso necesita la llave —término de decir para luego bostezar.

—Tú deberías dormir. Sabes tan bien como yo que te llamarán para al anochecer —le regañó Anderson.

—Vamos Andy —se quejó el Inspector—. Los chicos necesitan algo... a todo esto... ¿Qué era?

Anderson bufó molesto.

Sherlock sonrió complacido internamente. Sólo John reconoció esa imperceptible curva en el labio de su amigo.  
><em>'Oh no...'<em>

—No sabía que Anderson hacia de tu esposa —comentó mordaz.

Andy tenia listo un cojín en la mano mientras buscaba otro objeto más pesado en la sala.  
>John alcanzó a reaccionar previniendo una catástrofe.<p>

—Gracias por todo... ya hablaremos Greg. Adiós —dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Sherlock del abrigo—. Anderson —se despidió finalmente del otro para así salir del departamento.

**{OoooO}**

Ya a una prudente distancia, John obligó a Sherlock a detenerse.

—¿Se puede saber que fue eso? —demandó casi gritando en plena calle. No cargaría en su conciencia la desaparición de Anderson por muy... _Anderson_ que fuera.  
>—Joooohn —dijo el detective.<p>

El médico bufaba mientras caminaba ignorándolo. No apoyaba esto pero Sherlock era... suspiró ya todo daba igual; como siempre, terminaría o apoyándolo o defendiéndolo.  
>Sherlock tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tecleaba en su celular, siempre detrás de John para no accidentarse y pasar otra semana encerrado en Baker.<p>

**{OoooO}**

En algún punto de origen desconocido _**(N/A: "para algunos")**_, ubicación clasificada nivel 5. Una oficina de alguien quien tiene un puesto _menor_ en el Gobierno, era ocupada por su dueño. Una vibración procedente de un aparato telefónico indicó la llegada de un mensaje, lo cual atrajo la atención de dicho dueño.  
>Después de leer y querer arrojar el aparato contra la pared más cercana pensando en el rostro del remitente, gritó órdenes a su asistente. Anthea dudaba de que el hombre fuera una amenaza internacional, pero en esta situación era mejor no contradecir a su jefe. Había visto desaparecer gente… varias veces.<p>

**{OoooO}**

Greg despertó, su conciencia ya estaba repuesta después de un maravilloso descanso que hace tiempo necesitaba, y por eso mismo, no se quería levantar aun. Estaba cómodo y calentito, cobijado por las sabanas de seda y cubrecama de plumas.

_'¿Seda? ¿Plumas?'_

Reaccionó y se sentó rápidamente. Se obligó a recordar lo último que hizo, pero una espesa neblina en su conciencia lo evitaba. Antes de aquello recordaba haber salido con Andy a comprar a un minimarket para luego pasar por Donovan e ir a beber. Ambos lo necesitaban y Andy podía cuidarlos. Todos sabían que Sally era terrible cuando estaba ebria, pero después de tanto caso, presiones de los superiores y amenazas al cuerpo de Scotland Yard era necesario.

Giró su cabeza y vio un cuerpo _'¡Hombre!'_ al otro lado de la espaciosa cama.

—¡Mierda! —Greg se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto desesperado—. Lo hice con Anderson.

—No me agrada despertar y escuchar que me confundas con otra persona Gregory —ese tono y forma de decir su nombre.

Efectivamente, Mycroft Holmes estaba a su lado.

—¡Esto no me tranquiliza! —gritó para levantarse y correr a una de las tres puertas de la habitación esperando que sea el baño.

**{OoooO}**

_'Estoy en la habitación de Mycroft jodidos Holmes. Una maldita habitación azul neutro con una cama espaciosa que tiene sábanas de seda... ¡DE SEDA! Ni con tres sueldos podría comprar eso. Tranquilo, respira... si estabas con Andy entonces... ¡ANDY! SHERLOCK'_ inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando fueron a su casa y todas esas preguntas ¿Pero qué significaba todo esto?

**{OoooO}**

Después de bañarse y de que Myc le pasara una bata salió de la habitación y pudo ver que estaba solo. Una sensación en la boca del estomago le decía que no le gustaba aquello, no la situación sino que el estar solo.

Se golpeó la frente contra la puerta y regresó a mojarse la cara. Antes de cerrar la puerta observó la habitación esperando que le llegara algún recuerdo.

Era una habitación espaciosa de un agradable azul neutro como se había dado cuenta al correr al baño. Tenía tres puertas, siendo que ya una era el baño privado la otra tendría que ser un closet.  
>Y él tenía las cosas en ganchos estando casado y divorciado, vaya vida. Pocos sabían que Andy era bueno con la madera, por lo que gracias a él tenía un lugar en donde guardar la ropa y se lograron las reparaciones en algunas partes del departamento.<p>

No quería observar por la ventana el paisaje y saber en qué lugar_ exclusivo_ se encontraba y tampoco se creía capaz de correr ese pesado cortinaje. Salir de la habitación y observar el pasillo no fue lo mejor.

_'Me siento como la dama y el vagabundo. Siendo el jodido vagabundo'_

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse esas ideas y bajó a la sala.

**{OoooO}**

—Déjame aclararlo —decía un atónito Greg—. Te gusto y estás celoso de Andy por lo que Sherlock... ¿tu hermano menor, te haré la vida imposible, mira como soy superior a ti y odio a mi gordo hermano? te escribió, y creíste que él y yo...

La cara o más bien el sonrojo de Myc le parecía adorable, al parecer era el único que podía descolocar y sacar las barreras del_ hombre de hielo_.

—Jesús, Mycroft —le reclamó—. Si querías saber algo sólo tenías que haberme preguntado o espiado como lo haces con Sherlock.

Mycroft observó al hombre frente a él, de todos los escenarios que su mente privilegiada y superior a su hermano le decía, este no se lo esperaba. Al parecer Greg era para él lo mismo que John para Sherlock. Pero a diferencia de su hermano, él sí tendría a Gregory. **(*)**

**{OoooO}**

Pero alguien no estaba contento con todo esto:

Anderson.

...

Anderson quería matar a ambos Holmes y no era para menos. Sólo Greg pudo convencerlo de que no hiciera esa estupidez (aparte de que salía, sí salía, con el mayor de los Holmes) y le prometió que podría vengarse de Sherlock.

**{OoooO}**

El único Detective Consultor del mundo no entendía porque las sonrisas de Greg y las desapariciones de las escenas en algunas ocasiones. Pensaba que era debido a su hermano, pero luego de constatar gracias a su red de vagabundos que el hombre estaba de viaje en quizás que país, con posibilidades a desaparecer si no obedecían al mayor; debía averiguar quién era _esa_ persona.

**{OoooO}**

Encontrarse con Anderson las últimas semanas para buscar a Greg y que en algunos momentos ambos regresaran desarreglados le dejo en claro la situación. Sin mencionar que Sally fulminaba con la mirada a ambos.

—Lestrade eres asqueroso —dijo un día y con eso se marchó de la escena.

—Devuelve lo que te llevaste Sherlock —le gritó el D.I.

_"Según veo, mañana lo tendremos visitándome para _burlarse_ de mi —MH"_

_"Recuérdame comprar una memoria y pasársela a Andy — G"_

_"De acuerdo. Sonríe, te observa — MH"_

Y como bien dijo Mycroft. Sherlock lo analizaba detenidamente, por lo que sonrió mas (recordando algo) y le extendió la mano al detective para que le entregara el objeto.

—Lo tendría resuelto para la noche —dijo de mala gana. Peor era que John no le acompañara.

—Sí, aja —Greg estaba pendiente de otras cosas.

Sherlock hábilmente leyó el nombre y frunció el entrecejo.

**{OoooO}**

Y todas las pruebas le indicaban que estaba en lo correcto. Por eso, al llegar a la casa de su hermano y tocar el timbre _'El gordo debe pararse alguna vez de la silla'_; no espero encontrarse a Greg en una bata azul marino con lunares grises, de brazos cruzados y abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa, que era claro que le aparecía después del sexo.

Sherlock por primera vez en su vida quedó sin palabras. Sin decir agua va ni agua viene, se dio a vuelta para tomar un taxi y largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Mycroft apareció con una bata negra completamente y con dos tazas de café. Greg tomó la suya y le agradeció con un gesto. Ambos observaron la silueta de Sherlock alejarse.

.-O-.

—Creo que están a mano —dijo Mycroft.

En eso sale Anderson de los arbustos con una cámara de vídeo.

—Su cara fue lo mejor Greg —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se aguantaba la risa —.Pediré que la amplíen y la pongan en la pared de mi casa.

—No sabía que le interesara mi hermano hasta ese nivel –habló el Holmes.

—No me cabrees Mycroft que en cualquier cosa Greg me apoyara a mi —le dio una sonrisa petulante. Mycroft suspiró profundamente mientras hacia un gesto de molestia con la boca.

—Si eso es todo Andy, quiero follar con mi novio hasta que no pueda caminar y los vecinos sepan su nombre.

Anderson puso cara de asco.

—Greg... tendré pesadillas —sin más se dirigió a la salida mientras llamaba a Sally para contarle la buena nueva.

Mycroft observó a Greg con una ceja alzada.

—Es de imaginación activa el pobre —le explicó Greg, pero su pareja seguía con la misma expresión.

—¿Hasta que los vecinos sepan mi nombre? —dijo Mycroft. Recién aquí se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

_'Mierda...'_

—Esas palabras Gregory —advirtió el menor de ambos.

Greg se mordió el labio y Mycroft no lo resistió más. Soltó las tasas, ya limpiaría el desastre alguna persona. Y jalando a Greg lo arrastró a la habitación para cumplir las palabras dichas por su pareja.

**{OoooO}**

Tres días más tarde Greg iba a paso lento y sobándose la espalda baja.

—¿Jefe? —le preguntó Sally.

—¡Sí! —gritó el D.I. a la mujer—. Saben su nombre ¿bien?

Sally quería decir algo pero decidió callar, era (creía) mucha información y no quería estar en medio y desaparecer como Anderson.

—Sólo venía a dejarte esto —le señaló un sobre que puso sobre el escritorio—. De parte del friki.

Con eso salió de la habitación. Greg suspiró y tomó el sobre.

**{OoooO}**

Bien, no sería la primera ni la última amenaza que recibiría y siendo pareja del Gobierno Británico, pues bueno... sálvense los que le toquen un pelo.

Mycroft ya le advirtió y los días anteriores pudo darse cuenta de que su pareja era un persona muy posesiva y jodidamente buena en la cama. Sin mencionar su maldita memoria para recordar los lugares que hacían delirar a Greg.

Observó la silla, sería una batalla titánica sentarse, pero era eso o tener que salir y correr detrás de un delincuente, mejor quedarse allí y evitar toparse con otras personas.

_"Siento el que no puedas sentarte, mande a que te llevaran otra silla. Nos vemos en la noche ¿Sushi o pastas? —MH"_

_"Gracias y... aún me debes las pastas de la otra vez —G"_

_"Si lo recuerdo, ese día tenía planeado pedírtelo formalmente pero creo que lo puedo hacer una segunda vez —MH"_

Greg tendría todo ese día un sonrojo imposible de quitar, sin olvidar que sería tema de conversación porqué le entregarían una silla.

La vida con un Holmes era complicada, ¿cómo sería con el otro? pero estaba feliz. Jodidamente feliz.

**{OoooO}**

_"Esas palabras — MH"_

Saltó ante la regañina que le llegó por parte de su pareja.

_"Jódete. Sabes que te excitan —G"_

_"Todo de ti me excita, Gregory —MH"_

No, el sonrojo no se le iría.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong> {Tenía prácticamente, modestia aparte}

¿Se nota que estoy jugando con los espacios? D: FFT es mas fuerte que yo en ese aspecto xD

...

_Gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer y que quieran comentar_ **;)**


End file.
